What happened and what's going on
by larutanrepuss
Summary: Sam and Dean are somehow drawn into the Walking Dead universe, where they'll have to fight zombies and ennemies alongside Rick's group. They will come across familiar faces and will have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. This is a fanfiction that's been on my mind for quite some time now and I finally took the time to write it. I'm really looking forward to writing it, so I hope you guys will enjoy! Please please please review!_**

 ** _Don't worry, TWD characters will arrive next chapter!_**

CHAPTER 1

Dean must have been 8 years old. He and little Sammy were playing in the park next to the crappy motel they'd slept in the night before. John was there too, watching his sons from a bench, not that far away. It was a cloudy day, it seemed like a storm was coming. It smelled like rain too. Dean would look up to his dad from time to time and he would get a smile, not a big one, sure, but it was there. It was a good day for the Winchester boys. They had a couple of days off before John would leave on a job and the kids made sure to make to most of it. Little Sammy was playing in the sand with some borrowed toys and Dean couldn't help but smile at his brother. Sam then looked him dead in the eye and whispered " _Dean"._ Dean looked at him with a confused look before hearing again " _Dean, wake up!"_

Dean jolt awake, saying "Wh-what?", more confused than ever.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, who was sitting on the bed next to Dean's.

Dean frowned before rubbing his eyes. "Man, I feel like I've been asleep for months."

"Yeah.. me too, it's weird." Sam said looking around, uncertain. "I don't even remember getting in this motel."

"We must've gotten really drunk last night, uh?" Dean said in a chuckle.

"Yeah..." simply answered Sam before getting up and walking towards the dusted window. "Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know man, last thing I remember we were a couple hours outside Ohio." Dean said, still sleepy.

The boys then packed their few belongings before heading out of the motel room. The parking lot was empty and so were the streets. To be fair, it was a good thing not to have to deal with people with what seemed like the worst hang over they'd ever have. They both got into the parked 1967 impala and drove into the sunrise.

After they'd been driving for a while, they passed a sign that said " _Welcome to Virginia_ ". They both looked at each other, confused.

"When the hell did we get to Virginia? "Asked Dean.

"I don't know" answered Sam, turning his head to look at the sign once again.

They kept driving in silence until Dean tried to turn on the cad radio. The only thing they heard was loud static, as if there was no signal. Sam frowned for a second before Dean grabbed one of his cassette tapes and shoved it in the slot. He then started to sing along to _Foreigner's Hot Blooded_ at the top of his lungs, making Sam roll his eyes and chuckled in desperation.

After driving a couple of miles down the route 495, they had to stop abruptly when they came across tens of abandoned cars in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?" thought out loud Dean.

"I don't know.." said Sam. "Dean, something weird is happening" he continued, starting to feel really concerned.

"Ya think?" answered his brother in a tone that made Sam feel stupid for saying that.

"Don't be a jerk. Just turn around, we'll find another way" Sam said, annoyed by his big brother.

Dean managed to turn the car around, leaving the car wreck behind them.

"We should call Bobby" Sam said. "He might know what's going on."

Dean grabbed his cell phone from his coat pocket and hit Bobby's number on speed-dial. It didn't even ring once when he heard " _the service is unavailable." What the hell_ , thought Dean. He tried to raise his phone as high as he could out of the car window in an attempt to get service.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" screamed Sam, which made Dean drop his phone in an attempt to quickly dodge the female standing in the middle of the road. Dean lost control of the car and they crashed in the forest that bordered the road. In the accident, Sam hit his head on the windshield, which slightly split his forehead.

"S-Sammy, are you okay?" asked Dean with a trembling voice, still in shock.

Sam sighted heavily and raised his hand to his forehead, where he felt blood dripping "Yeah… you?" he answered, frowning at the aching pain rushing through his head.

"Yeah. What in the hell was that?" he asked as he opened the door to get out. "Oh my God, Baby, I'm so sorry" he said as he noticed how bad his car was.

While his big brother was whining about his precious car, Sam got up to the road to find out what caused the accident. He walked cautiously towards the woman standing in the middle of the road. "Hey! Are you ok-" he started to say, before the woman turned to face him in a low and growling moan. The bottom of her jaw was missing, and so was the inside of her torso. Her bloody and dry intestines were laying a few feet away. Most of her skin had been peeled away and the parts that were remaining were ripped and dirty. The lack of eyelids gave her eyeballs a popping look that would give anyone some serious chills. But it was mostly the smell that came out of her as she approached Sam slowly that was unbearable. "Jeez-" said Sam, taking a step back and tripping on rocks. Once on the ground, Sam could barely hold her away with his long arms as she tried to scratch and bite him with what remained of her jaw.

"Dean!" he screamed, in desperate need of his brother's help.

Dean arrived quickly and blew away her brain with one easy shot. He helped his brother up and looked at the woman with disgust, bringing his hand to his nose, trying to cover the smell.

"What the hell is this? Zombie?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Looks like it..." answered Sam, still recovering from the unexpected attack.

"This is just gross, man." He said, trying to avoid throwing up.

As they were still examining the dead women, a loud mix of groans and moans, as well as dragged feet on the gravel was heard, a few hundreds of feet up the road. Sam was the first to raise his head towards the noises.

"Dean!" he said in a panicked voice, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

Dean raised his eyes to where the moans were coming from. He simply let out an "Oh my God..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N. Any favorite, follow and review are really appreciated!_**

CHAPTER 2

"Oh my God..." said Dean staring at the herd of zombies coming their way, in a fast slow-motion kind of way.

Both brothers stood there by the side of the road for what seemed like forever before Dean reacted.

"Sammy, come on!" he said as he grabbed his little brother's arm and pulled him towards the forest.

They started to run as fast as they could, not even stopping by the car to get more weapons. They were left with the half loaded shotgun Dean had and the small pistol Sam always carried around. They started to shoot everywhere and anywhere as the dead entered the woods not that far behind them. The Winchesters may have been faster, smarter and stronger, but they were seriously outnumbered against what seemed like more than 50 zombies. They did manage to hit a couple of them, but the gunshots had drawn even more in. They soon ran out of bullets and took out their knives to keep on defending themselves. They quickly figured out they needed to stab the brain for them to be dead for good, so they managed to stab a few more of them. Never the less, there were still about 20 zombies wondering around them in an unknown forest, and they both knew they would need a miracle to get out of there in one piece.

As they were really starting to struggle, with Dean being on the ground trying to keep a zombie as far away from his face as he could and Sam trying to manage three of them on his own, gunshots were heard as two women arrived in a hurry. They shot and stabbed the dead as if it was nothing, as if they'd been doing that their whole lives. They soon cleared the nearby area of any zombies. Once they were just the four of them, Dean slowly got up as he heard the _click_ of the gun pressed to his temple. He saw Sam in the same position a few feet away, being held at gunpoint by a teenage girl that couldn't be more than 15 years old.

"Woah, okay, okay, easy! I'm sure we can all just-" Dean started to say before making one of his moves in order to toss the woman's arm aside and take her gun. He then pointed it at her, which made the teenager let go of Sam to aim at Dean instead. Dean took a quick peak at the girl before laying his eyes back on the short haired brunette standing in front of him. Everyone was breathing evilly in silence, before the woman spoke.

"Dean?" she said before turning her head to the taller brother "Sam?"

The Winchesters frowned for a moment before Dean's eyes grew wide.

"Bella?" he said in a confused voice, lowering his weapon.

Sam's eyes grew even wider in surprise. "Bella? We thought you were dead!" he said.

She just looked at them with mixed expressions on her face, not knowing what to say or do.

"Maggie, what the hell is this?" the teenage girl spoke out.

"Maggie?" asked Dean with a frown.

"Yeah.. yeah, it's Maggie now" she simply said with that noticeable English accent that suited her so well.

Dean raised his eyebrows, lowered his lips and slightly nodded in a surprised but approving kind of way.

Sam broke the awkward and confused silence by asking the inevitable question. "What the hell is going on Bel-Maggie?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, last we heard, you're supposed to be dead with your sorry ass dragged down in Hell by hell hounds" Dean answered. "Second of all, can you tell your little friend here to stop aiming that at me, that'd be great, thanks."

"It's okay, Enid, they're the good guys." Maggie said, giving the girl a reassuring look. Enid lowered her gun, still frowning at the Winchesters to show she did not trust them completely.

"Thanks" said Dean in his deep and manly voice. "Oh, and, you know, now that we're pointing out the elephants in the room, hum, how can I say this?" He started saying in a sarcastic tone that was typically Dean's "What's with all this zombie apocalypse crap?" he continued with a now more serious voice, looking around and pointing at all the dead decomposing bodies on the ground.

Maggie quickly raised an eyebrow. "Walkers" she simply said.

"I beg your pardon?" Dean said.

"They're called walkers, dumbass!" jumped in Enid.

Sam and Dean both raised their eyebrows in surprise at the way the teen talked to the older brother.

"Well, where do these _walkers_ all come from?" Dean asked, emphasising on the word "walker".

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked in return with a confused look.

"Yeah, you're the one who started to shoot at them like crazy! Don't you know that the sound is just gonna attract more of them?" said Enid abruptly.

"Yeah, we figured that out on our own, thanks." Dean said, starting to get annoyed by the girl's attitude.

"Dean, come on" calmly said Sam, feeling his brother tensing up with annoyance. He deeply sighed then added "Maggie, what's going on? I mean, is this some sort of virus? Do people all turn out like this? And are you girls alone or are there other people?" Sam talked really fast and there were so many more questions on his mind, but he was overall just confused that they only heard about this now, when clearly it had to have been happening for quite some time now for the world to be in this state.

Both girls looked at him, confused. "Where the hell have you guys been for the past two years?" Maggie asked.

"Two years?" exclaimed Dean. "You're telling me this has been going on for two whole years?" He gave his brother disoriented look, just to find Sam looking at him the same way.

"It's not possible" added Sam.

Maggie looked them dead in the eye and asked "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We woke up the day before last in a crappy motel room a few hours outside Virginia and we somehow ended up fighting a bunch of Zom- _Walkers_ in the middle of a forest" answered Dean.

"And before that?" insisted Maggie.

"We were hunting-" started Dean, before looking a Enid "hum, you know, _things_ at Bobby's up in South Dakota" he said, trying to not give out what they were doing for a living, even though Maggie already knew.

Maggie and Enid gave each other a meaningful look before the woman spoke "We need to get you to our group leader."

"Yeah? And who's that?" asked Dean, unimpressed.

"Rick Grimes" answered Maggie.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I thought to write. I really wanted to dialogues to be right and in characters and it was way harder than I thought it would be! Anyway, I hope you like it and I'm really excited to write the rest, I have a lot of great ideas for you guys! Thank you for all the follows, likes and reviews!_**

CHAPTER 3

The Sun was burning low in the Virginia sky, though the temperature was still pretty warm, even for a late September evening. Maggie led the way into the woods, with Dean walking beside her. Sam followed them close behind, and Enid was at the end, a few feet away. The group still had a couple hours to walk to reach Alexandria, and they had to walk fast if they wanted to arrive before they ran out of sunlight. The four of them walked in silence for a while, before Dean found the guts to break the awkward silence.

"What the Hell happened to you, Maggie?" he said in a low and comforting voice, making sure not to speak loud enough for Enid and his brother to hear.

The short haired brunette raised her eyes to meet Dean's. He could clearly see in them that she was broken, just like he was. Nobody that's ever been to Hell came back the same and he knew that. She had this exhausted look in her eyes, the one that doesn't go away no matter how much you sleep. Because this was not exhaustion from tiredness, it was exhaustion from life itself. With that one look, Dean seemed to understand that Hell wasn't the only reason behind it. Whatever was happening here was bigger than he thought, and she must have lost so much, more than he could ever understand.

"Hell happened." She sighed. "And even though I'm back, it seems like I never left."

"Yeah, believe me, I get that..." he said before asking "How did you get back, anyway?"

"I don't know how I got back, I don't. One day I was down there and the next I was here. But if you ask me, whatever brought me back should've left me there, because this, all of this, is even worse than Hell" she answered, looking at the ground. They kept on walking in silence, both feeling like some things were better left unsaid.

Behind them was Sam, who was turning his head around far too often than he should've to keep an eye on Enid, who was starting to get really annoyed by the tall stranger.

"You don't have to always check up on me, you know. I can take care of myself." Enid said abruptly to Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows and stopped, surprised that the girl addressed to him. He turned around and waited for her to catch up with him. "Yeah, I saw that earlier! The way you killed all those walkers, that was, hum, I couldn't have done it better." He said with a sincere smile, trying his best to bound with her and make her feel important. Too many times have his father and brother looked down on him, thinking he wasn't good enough. He knew that feeling too well and he didn't want to make Enid feel that way.

Enid was glad he said that, even though she didn't let any emotion appear on her face. She couldn't let herself let her guards down. She had to appear strong and confident, even when sometimes she really just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, who would need protection once in a while. "That's because you're out of practice." She said in a cold way.

Sam chuckled softly, thinking back on all the monsters and creatures he'd killed since he was even younger than her. "Yeah, probably" he said, still smiling to himself. "So Enid" he continued, "How did you-"

"Shh" she said quickly.

"What?" Sam said.

"Shhh" she repeated, looking around, gun pointed towards bushes.

Just as Sam was about to ask again what was wrong, a walker crawled its way out of the bushes, groaning softly. It looked like it must have been a middle age man; its skin was a pale shade of grey and half of its face was sort of missing, so was one of its leg. Sam flinched in surprise, while Enid quickly took her pocket knife out and went ahead to stab it in the brain, making the groaning stop. Dean and Maggie ran back to the others as they heard the brief struggle.

"Enid! Are you okay?" asked Maggie, looking at both Sam and the girl.

"Yeah" she answered, as if it was nothing.

Dean took a look at his little brother, making sure he was okay before saying "Alright guys, we should hurry up if we wanna get there before sunset."

They all nodded and followed Maggie as she led the way. The four of them walked in silence for about half an hour until they finally got out of the woods and stepped on the main road again.

"We're here" said Maggie, pointing at the erected walls and sliding door at the end of the road.

The Winchester brothers raised their eyebrows in synch. Alexandria was much better than they'd expected, you know, in a post-apocalyptic town kind of way. They even could hear children playing and people laughing inside the walls. Whatever those people had lost, no matter how much that was, they still seemed to have a good thing going on. Whoever that Rick guy was, he knew how to take care of his people, and they had to give him that.

The two guards up on the top of the fence were quick to load their guns and aim at the new comers.

"It's okay! They're with me!" shouted Maggie to the guards, who then signaled to some people inside the walls to open the gates. The little group stepped inside as soon as the sliding doors opened. A bunch of people gathered around them, whispering to one another, making Sam and Dean feel uncomfortable and unwelcomed. Dean, true to himself, kept his hand on his pocket knife, ready to aim at anyone who'd give him trouble. Sam looked around awkwardly, trying not to meet anyone's eyes, even though they were all starring at the new comers.

The whispers stopped one after the other as a man slowly approached. He had long brown and curly hair pulled back, as well as a well maintained grey beard. He had a blue shirt tucked in his pair of jeans and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He must have been in his mid 40's, and from the brief description Maggie had given the brothers earlier, they guessed soon enough that this had to be the group leader, Rick Grimes. The bearded man approached cautiously, looking around at his people, before laying his eyes on the two strangers standing beside Maggie.

"Maggie, what's all this?" Rick asked in his deep and loud voice, pointing at the new guys with one hand and keeping his other on the gun attached to his belt.

"Rick" she said, "This is Sam and Dean Winchester".

Sam quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed it to Rick, trying to make a good impression. Rick simply looked at it with some sort of a disgusted face and ignored him, making Sam awkwardly put his hand back in his pocket. " _What a douche bag",_ Dean thought to himself, with a judgmental look on his face.

"What are they doing here?" he asked again, with an almost too serious tone.

"They are old, hum…" she started before looking at the brothers " _friends_ , from back when the world hadn't gone to hell. Enid and I found them up on the 236."

Rick still didn't look convinced.

"They can help, Rick." She continued.

Rick slowly approached the two men, got almost too close and asked his usual questions. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"Well, if you count this morning, that might have been, what 30? 40?" Dean said, looking at his little brother for approval "But before that, we haven't killed that much _walkers_ , sorry to disappoint" continued Dean, doing quote marks with his hands on the word _walkers._

Rick looked at him in confusion. "Are you saying that before this morning you hadn't killed any walkers?"

"Well _walkers_ , no. To be honest, we don't even have any idea what's going on in here. We were helping out our friend Bobby up in South Dakota before heading out to a little motel just outside Virginia two days ago. And I swear the world was still in its shitty but normal state then! I mean dead people weren't just walking up the streets!" Dean answered.

"Well…" said Sam in remark to his brother's last sentence.

"Shut up Sam." Quickly said Dean.

"Dean, they're in this mess as much as we are, we have to tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Said Rick abruptly.

"We sort of…" started Sam.

"Sam, no." Interrupted his big brother.

Sam, who started to get annoyed, sighed heavily then said "Dean!"

After a brief silence, keeping the eye contact with his brother, Dean defeated "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Sam took a deep breath then said "Well, we might not have killed much _walkers,_ as you call them, but we've had our fair share of killing all sorts of things."

Rick frowned in response, just as some people started to whisper behind him.

Sam continued nervously "Yeah that's, hum, it's sort of what we do. We're hunters, we, hum, kill all sorts of monsters, ghosts…"

"I beg your pardon?" answered Rick, confused.

"Yeah, I know, weird, right?" started Dean in a sarcastic tone. "We don't normally brag about it, but Sam here pulled out an _High School Musical's We're all in this Together_ crap and thought you should know, so…"

"It's not possible" said Rick, as the whispers grew louder.

"Rick, it's true" Said Maggie. "And they can help us."

Rick thought about it for a second. "Well, even if this was true, walkers ain't the problem anymore. It's people we gotta worry about now. We need guns, weapons!"

"We have that!" exclaimed Sam.

Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise "Where?" he asked.

"In our car, up on the road!"

"We're gonna need those."

"Yeah, of course!"

"No, no, not of course, no way!" jumped in Dean. "They're _our_ weapons!"

"Not anymore." Rick said looking at Dean dead in the eye. "You're gonna go get them in the morning. Daryl will go with you."

"Look, no offence _sheriff_ , but we don't need babysitting" Dean answered, unimpressed.

"Yeah, well no offence, but I don't know you, and I certainly don't trust you. I'm giving you a chance because Maggie does, and I trust Maggie with my life. You have to know that we can't take any chances, so it's either that, or we kill you right now." Said Rick in his most serious tone.

Dean kept the eye contact with the Sheriff for a few seconds before raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, have it your way" he said.

Sam simply gave Rick a nod and a shy smile, to show him in a way that he knew who was in commend.

Later that night, Michonne joined Rick in their bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, taking his dirty clothes off. She slowly sneaked behind him and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"They seemed okay" she said "I think they could help us". She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her hands on his chest.

"Mmmh" simply answered Rick, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Michonne's shoulders.

"You know, you didn't trust me either when we first met, and I turned out fine, didn't I?" she said with a playful smile.

"You turned out more than fine" he said, turning his head to kiss her lips.

"I think you should give them a chance" she said, pulling away from the kiss.

Rick caught her lips again. "You know, I really don't want to think about them right now" he said, deepening the kiss. They rolled over on the bed, kissing, smiling, as if the world wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N. FYI, this obviously an AU and to put you a little more in context of what I'm imagining, the Supernatural part is set during season 4-5 ish and The Walking Dead part is set during season 7 ish, though some characters that are dead could be alive and vice-versa. I just mean that some things might not be show accurate, but like I said, it's an AU. Anywayyy, as always, thank you so much for the reviews, likes and follows, I grandly appreciate it!_**

CHAPTER 4

The Winchesters spent that night at Maggie's house, since no one else trusted them enough to spare them a room. Dean took the couch while Sam slept on an old mattress on the living room floor, next to his big brother. In fact, Sam didn't sleep much. His thoughts kept his mind busy most of the night. He couldn't quite get his head around what was happening. Maggie took some time before they all went to sleep to explain it all. She said they used to think you had to get bit in order to change into one of those things, but they learned soon enough that everyone who dies will eventually turn. The only way to stop it is to aim for the brain, she said. Sam thought about it all night.

 _Is it somehow like the Croatoan virus? Although those people didn't seem to be just infected, they looked pretty much dead. I mean some of them didn't even have arms and legs anymore. Maybe it had something to do with Heaven and Hell? If there is a problem with the afterlife, then people would kind of be stuck here, you know, since they'd have nowhere else to go. Or maybe there are such things as walkers, just as there are demons, werewolves, vampires, you name it. This is all still pretty weird, even for us. This is big. This is really big._

Sam eventually fell asleep, as his thoughts and questions slowly faded away in his dreams.

Morning Sun had just begun to find its way through the shut living room blinds. The Winchesters were still sleeping like rocks when someone slammed open the front door.

"Rise and shine!" said Rick as he opened the blinds.

The two brothers frowned as the Sun rays hit their newly opened eyes.

"Daryl's waiting for you outside. You'll leave now so you can come back as soon as possible" continued Rick. He was about to step out the front door when he turned around to see that the two man hadn't really moved. "I said now!" he shouted before shutting the door.

Dean groaned "Ugh, what time is it?"

"I don't know, 5-ish?" Sam answered looking out the window. "Come on, let's go" he said before getting up and headed to the kitchen. He found a note on the table where he could read " _I packed some food for today. There's hot coffee in the pot. See you when you get back. – Maggie"._ Sam couldn't help but smile.

"What you smiling about?" asked Dean as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mmh? What..? Nothing!" Quickly said Sam as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"What's that?" Dean asked taking the piece of paper from his brother's hand.

"What? Oh, um, it's nothing.." awkwardly answered the younger brother.

Dean smiled as he read the note. "Aw, Sammy, don't tell me you still have a crush on her?" he said, playfully pushing his brother.

"What? No!" said Sam, blushing slightly.

"Oh, come on! You've always had a crush on her, don't lie to yourself!" said Dean, still grinding.

"No I didn't, shut up!"

Dean chuckled softly "Fine, whatever you say Sammy. But if you ask me, you can't go for a chick with shorter hair than yours, it just wouldn't work."

"You're such a jerk, Dean" Sam said with somewhat of a hurtful and annoyed look on his face. He grabbed the bag Maggie had packed for them and got out the front door.

"Oh come on Sammy, don't blame me for your sexual frustration!" Dean shouted as Sam slammed the door. He was still smiling, pretty pleased with himself, before he laid his eyes on the coffee pot on the counter. He grabbed it in a hurry and drank directly from it before getting his duffle bag on the couch and joining his little brother outside.

"Come on, I ain't got all day!" said a man waiting by a nearby tree. He had long and dirty brown hair, which hid most of his slightly closed eyes. His clothes were as dark and dirty as the rest and he had a cross bow hanging on his back. He started to walk fast towards to sliding front door of the town. Sam jogged a little to catch up with him.

"Hey! You must be Daryl? I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean" said Sam, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Daryl simply looked at him with his half opened eyes for a moment, chewing on what seemed like nothing, before he talked again.

"We're gonna cross through the woods, it'll be faster. If you see any walker, take your knifes. Guns just gonna drag more of 'em." Daryl said as the gates closed behind them.

Dean sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think we can manage a few walkers, thanks."

"Mm, we'll see about that" groaned Daryl, unimpressed.

The three men started their journey through the woods as the Sun was still burning low in the Virginia sky. Daryl was walking far enough in front of the Winchesters so they could talk without him hearing.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked his brother, clearly seeing that something was on his mind.

"I'm fine" answered Dean abruptly.

"Dean, come on, I've been studying you my whole life; I know when something's bothering you!"

"I said I'm fine, Sam."

Sam frowned. "You're thinking about him, uh? Cas?"

Dean stopped breathing. He could hear his heart break just by the sound of that name. _Cas,_ he thought in a sighed, firmly closing his eyes in pain.

"I'm worried too, you know" Sam continued, as his brother didn't give him an answer. "I mean he..."

"Sam!" Dean snapped. "I said I'm fine. Why can't you just let this go?" he said before storming off, passing Daryl on its way. It was true; he was worried as hell about Cas. In fact, he hadn't stopped thinking about him since this all started. He'd been praying day and night, waiting for some sort of sign, waiting for anything to know he's alive, to know he's safe. But the thing is, he had to appear strong in front of his little brother. He couldn't let himself feel anything, not at times like this. His father always thought him to be fearless, and he knew that's exactly what he had to be to keep his brother safe. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way, even though it broke his heart just thinking about the angel, _his_ angel. _Oh Cas, where the hell are you?_

As Dean was now walking fast ahead of the two others, Daryl turned to Sam, confused.

"What's with him?" he asked.

"Mmh? Oh um, nothing, I don't know..." mumbled Sam awkwardly.

Daryl kept on chewing on whatever before he spoke again. "He's your big brother, uh?"

"Yeah." simply answered Sam.

"Mmh. I had a brother too, his name was Merle." Daryl said with somewhat of a nostalgic voice.

"Yeah? What happened to him?" asked Sam curiously, before adding quickly "Um, if you don't mind me asking."

"He turned... and I killed him." Daryl answered in a cold way.

Sam's eyes grew wide and it hit him. He hadn't really thought about walkers as once human. He hadn't thought about them as someone's father, someone's daughter, or someone's _brother_. He looked at Daryl with such compassion. "I'm so sorry..." he said. "I-I can't think of anything worst, really."

"Mmh" groaned Daryl in response. "Listen, you gotta know that we were a lot more people when this all started, and we got even more people along the way. But everybody's dead and here we are, working our asses off to get a hold of a gun or two, trying to stay alive for a little while longer. But for what? Uh? For this crap? This, all of this is pure shit!" he said, starting to scream at the world, before his speech got cut short by groans coming their way. It seemed like Daryl's little monologue had drawn a few walkers' attention.

Sam took out Ruby's knife, which he always had on him, ready to stab anyone and anything in the brain, but Daryl was faster and managed to shoot three arrows in no time, which all went directly in the walkers' heads

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Wow! You're really good at this" he said, impressed.

"Yeah, gotta be" answered Daryl as he grabbed his arrows from the walkers' sculls.

As the two men had stopped, they hadn't noticed that Dean hadn't waited for them and was now out of sight. Daryl took a quick look around before asking "Where's your brother?"

Sam's expression rapidly changed from calm to panic as he started to turn his head in every direction possible, trying to find his brother.

"DEAN!" he shouted through the forest. "DEA-!" He started to yell again before Daryl quickly placed his hand over the tall man's mouth.

"Would you shut up? We don't wanna drag any mo' of 'em around!"

Just as Daryl said that, approaching footsteps on the fallen crunchy autumn leaves were heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N. I'm sorry I'm not updating this story as fast as I wished, I just don't have as much time as I used to. Also it's more difficult to write than I imagined. I mean I have the whole story planed, but writing it is really hard! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! :)_**

CHAPTER 5

"Well, I'd be damned!" echoed a voice from behind trees. "If it isn't our old friend Daryl!"

Daryl quickly loaded his crossbow and aimed it at whoever was coming their way as Sam did the same with his knife. They soon realised it was hopeless as they saw more than a dozen Saviors circling them with guns pointing directly at them.

"I gotta tell you," the man continued, "you are one sneaky son of a bitch, you know that?" he said with a smirk. "Man, Negan is going to be thrilled to have his favorite pet back!"

Daryl stayed silent as Simon approached his face way too close to his, placing a knife on his throat. Sam stressfully watched the scene as he was being held at gun point by the mustachioed man's friends. He knew better than to try anything, since he and Daryl were seriously out numbered. He tried to look around without drawing any attention to him, in desperate search for his big brother. Part of him was worried as hell that Dean wasn't there with them, but he tried to think that it was because he got away and wasn't in any kind of trouble. Although, he knew Dean by heart, and it wasn't like him to just hide and not try anything to save his little brother.

"And you got a new friend! This day just keeps on getting better!" Simon said patting Sam's shoulder with a big smile on his face. His amusing and sarcastic face changed quickly as he turned to his people and commended that they'd bring the prisoners back to the Sanctuary.

Further away in the forest, Dean Winchester was still walking fast, pissed off at the world. He kept thinking about what Sam said. He couldn't get his head around the fact that Cas was probably dead by now and that's why he hadn't heard from him. All these thoughts and anger raced through his mind so fast that he didn't even realise he was now completely alone in an unknown wood, filled with walkers and God knows what else. He stopped abruptly and looked around cautiously. His heart was beating fast as he slowly started to walk back, gun pointing at the darkness of the forest.

"Sam?" he whispered loudly a few times, without an answer.

He walked for a few minutes before he found what used to be Ruby's knife, which his brother always kept on him. Dean felt his heart skip a beat, like the world was now turning in slow motion.

"No.. no, no, no, no..." he whispered to himself looking around in desperation. "SAM!" he screamed. "DARYL?" Dean felt hopeless; his only job was to keep his brother safe and he couldn't even do that because of his damn stubbornness. All he could think about was Sam being eaten out by some walkers in this shithole of a forest. He stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the knife, and then he remembered what Rick said: " _Walkers ain't the problem anymore. It's people we gotta worry about now._ " He felt his heart pumping in his chest as a thought full of hope crossed his mind; if he was lucky, Sam and Daryl were taken by humans, which meant there was still a chance he could save them. He started to run through the forest, back to where they'd all been coming from. It was hard to follow a trace, since any sign of struggle could be confused with fallen leaves and branches, but Dean had been hunting his whole life, and he was damn good at following a trace. He walked cautiously but fast for a while before he heard voices coming from what seemed like a nearby road. Now full of hope, Dean stepped up his pace towards the voices, but got out of the wood just as Sam and Daryl were tossed inside the cars and drove away. He screamed and ran after the car, but quickly faced the fact that it was pointless. He watched hopelessly as his little brother was being taken away from him.

Dean stayed still in the middle of the road for a while, holding back tears. He was blaming himself for whatever might happen to his brother. He couldn't help but think about all the horrors those people might do to Sam. Those thoughts were enough to give him the strength and the determination to get back in the forest and get to his car in order to get the precious weapon. He would need them if he ever wanted to deliver his brother.

After what seemed like forever, Dean arrived at the main road where he and Sam had left the car the day before. It was crashed into a tree, but the damaged didn't seem too bad. Dean briefly smiled at the sight of his car.

"It's good to see you Baby!"

He opened the trunk to make sure that everything was still in their place before he got into the front seat. Dean put the key in the ignition and tried to start the car, unsuccessfully.

"Come on Baby, come on" he said as the engine started to growl. After a couple of tries, the car finally started, making Dean sighed in relief. He managed to get his car up and running on the road again and drove back to Alexandria as fast as he could.

"OPEN THE GATES!" screamed Dean to the guards as he finally arrived to the little post-apocalyptic town. The people on the fence did as they were asked and Dean entered the town with his '67 Chevrolet Impala.

It seemed like some people had rapidly notified Rick and the others about the suspect car coming through, because they quickly arrived at the gates as soon as they shut behind Dean. Rick noticed that only the older Winchester was sitting in the car and that his friend was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell happened? Where's Daryl?" asked Rick with deep concern in his voice. He approached Dean as he shut the front door behind him.

"I don't know! They're gone! They took them! They took my brother!" said Dean really fast with somewhat of a confused and angry voice.

"Who? Who took them?" asked Rick.

"I- I don't know…"

"Think."

Dean was still pretty confused and full of anger, but he quickly shook himself up as there was no time to waste. "They might have been what, 10-12 people? I think I heard something about a Sanctuary, I mean, that's a good thing, right? It's like a refuge maybe? For survivors?" He thought out loud with a voice full of hope, thinking that maybe his little brother was taken to a good place. Although, he quickly lost all hope as he saw Rick's expression. "What?" he asked.

Rick took a deep breath, as he felt completely hopeless. "The Sanctuary is far from a refuge."

"Then what is it?" Dean asked, concerned.

"It's where the Saviors live." Rick answered as he started to walk back.

Dean followed him as he desperately needed more answers. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes" answered Rick, trying to focus on making a plan in his head, but somehow kept being interrupted.

"Then let's go get them, what are we waiting for? Do you know where it is?"

Rick stopped walking and looked Dean dead in the eye before saying "Yes! Yes, I know where it is, but as I told you, we don't have any weapons. And before we make any moves, we need a plan."

"Look Sheriff _Dickhead_ , I don't care that you're in charge here, it's my little brother we're talking about. I've always had one job : protect little Sammy. But I couldn't even do that. So I'm sorry, if this isn't the way you usually do things around here, but I'm going. Right now. And you're gonna tell me where it is, or I'll make you." Dean said in his most serious tone.

The two men starred at each other for a moment in front of curious people gathered around them, before Rick spoke. "We take your car. And you let me do the talking."

"Fine." said Dean.

"Fine." Answered Rick. "But we'll go in the morning, it's pretty damn late."

"I said now."

"Yeah, and I said tomorrow. Don't you think I wouldn't do everything to get Daryl back? He's like a brother to me. But we're useless unless we get a few hours of sleep. I'll make sure a team is ready to come with us in the morning."

Dean sighed in anger. "Fine." He said before hurrying back to his car. He went ahead and parked it in front of Maggie's house, where he assumed he'd spend the night again. He knocked on the door, but as there was no answer, he let himself in.

Dean was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He fell heavily on the couch, completely drained and out of energy. He closed his eyes and rested his face in his hands, thinking he'd never felt that hopeless in his entire life. He was confused and alone, still no sure how they got themselves into this walker apocalypse crap. He lift his head up, eyes still shut, and joined his hands together.

 _Hey, Cas, it's me. I don't know where you are, Hell, I don't even know if you're alive, but I need your help, buddy. It's Sam, he's been taken and I don't know if this time I'll be able to save him. I need you Cas, I miss you. Please come back._

Just as Dean was about to give up and go to sleep, he heard a fading flutter of wings.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A.N. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! Please, please, pretty please review, I want to know what you guys think! As always, thank you for all the likes and follows!_**

CHAPTER 6

"Cas?" whispered Dean as his eyes laid on the new comer.

"Hello Dean." Answered the Angel.

"C-Cas!" exclaimed Dean once more as he got up to hug his best friend. He squeezed him so tight just to make sure he was really there. He let go after a moment and asked "Where the hell have you been?"

Cas didn't answer. He wished he had a good answer, but he didn't.

"I prayed to you, Cas, every day!" Continued Dean.

"I know..." simply answered Castiel. "I heard you."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. "Then why didn't you come? You could've at least, I-I don't know, called? I thought you were dead!" He said with a voice full of anger and sadness.

There were so many emotions and feelings rushing through his body at that moment, but he was mostly hurt. He couldn't understand how he could've been alive this whole time without giving them any kind of sign. Cas was supposed to be their friend, and friends are supposed to be there for each other, especially when one prays to the other day and night. But Cas left them, he left him, and Dean felt so betrayed. He looked at Cas, waiting for an answer, for an apology or any sort of excuse for why he didn't try to contact them.

"I'm sorry..." was all Cas could say. He didn't have a good excuse, he should've been there for the Winchesters, but he wasn't. And now Sam was gone, and he somehow blamed himself for it.

Dean looked at him for a moment, hoping there was more to it than a simple _I'm sorry_ , but nothing else came out of his friend's mouth. "Sam's gone" he said, hoping for a reaction. "They took him."

"I know." Simply answered Castiel.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And you didn't do anything to stop that from happening?" he asked abruptly.

"I-um..." started Cas.

"Look, just get out of here man." Dean said turning his back on the Angel. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I'd actually like to save Sam in the morning, and I need to get some sleep, so if you –" Dean stopped talking as he turned around and saw that Cas was no longer there. "Son of a bitch" he said to himself in a sigh. He turned off the light and fell quickly asleep on the couch where he'd spent the night before.

After a couple hours of well deserved sleep that was way more than a Winchester ever needed, Dean was up and running. It was about 5 in the morning when Dean got out on the front porch of Maggie's house, to find some people gathered around Rick, listening to somewhat of a speech. Dean rolled his eyes and decided to not even stop and headed for his car instead, which didn't go un-noticed.

"Where'd you think you're going?" shouted Rick.

"To save my brother" Dean shouted back. " _Dickhead"_ he added under his breath, rolling his eyes again.

"No you're not. You're coming with us." Declared Rick as he had caught up with the hunter

"Look, sorry I don't have time for you little _Braveheart_ moment, but you're not stopping me." Dean answered as he kept walking, not minding the Sheriff.

Rick grabbed Dean by the arm and looked him dead in the eye as he spoke in a serious and determined tone. "It wasn't a question. _You're coming with us_ , period. I'm not losing any more of my men because a stubborn and stupid man like you doesn't go according to plan. You have no idea who we're about to deal with, no idea. You're coming with us and you shut your damn mouth and you let me do the talking. And then, if we're lucky, Negan will let all of us walk out of there in one piece. Understood?"

Dean felt his heart pumping hard in his chest as he was furious. But he wasn't stupid, Rick was right, he was being stubborn and that's what got them into this mess in the first place. He might not like not being in charge, but Rick seemed to know what he was doing, and he might be the only chance he got to get back his brother alive. So after a moment, Dean simply answered "Yes sir."

Rick kept the eye contact for a few second to make sure Dean really understood before turning his back on the hunter and shouted to the little group. "Alright, listen up! We've all been here before, but somehow we end up here again. We need to unite and fight to keep our people safe. We can't keep living in fear that Negan's gonna take more of our people. I really hope this is the last time we have to do this, but I can't promise anything. All I can promise is that I will try to fight and keep all of you safe 'till my last breath. But for now, we need to gather our forces to save Daryl, and Sam! We go according to plan, and we will all be back here alive! We are the ones who win! We are the ones who live!"

Dean nodded a few times as he sighed while the people cheered and shouted. He looked over his shoulder to see Maggie coming his direction.

"Hey" he said, somehow content to see her.

"Hey" she said back before looking down at the ground. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. Maggie sighed before she spoke again. "Just.. Be careful, okay?"

Dean gave her a shy and meaningful smile and said "Always."

He turned around without saying goodbye and caught up with the rest of the group. They all gathered every weapon they had, got into the cars and drove off into the sunrise.

They'd been driving for a while, having spent most of the ride in complete silence, when they arrived at what seemed like an old factory, with lots of broken windows and a big staircase. Dean looked around, unconsciously looking for his brother, but mostly examining the place. On his right were fences that kept the walkers out, and he noticed a few actual human beings amongst them, somewhat trying to defend themselves against the dead. Dean felt chills running down his back. Was this how Sam was treated in this place? He closed his eyes firmly, trying to manage his anger and pain. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Sam being alive, even if that's what _alive_ meant. If he was alive, that meant he could be saved, and that's all that was on Dean's mind.

The cars engines stopped one after the other as armed people gathered around them. One of them loaded his gun and aimed at Rick.

"What do you want?" the man shouted.

"We're here to see Negan!" answered Rick in his loud and imposing voice.

The man frowned and smiled at the same time. It was an evil smile, like they'd all been waiting for this moment, like they knew what was coming and they were amused. A few chattered were heard amongst the people but soon stopped as a man started to walk out. Dean frowned as he cautiously watched him approach. From afar, all Dean could see was the man's black jacket and his red scarf. He had a beard and as he got closer Dean managed to notice what seemed like a baseball bat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man said, "It's my favorite Sheriff! And you brought friends! How thoughtful!"

He had an amusing and sarcastic tone as he swung his baseball bat happily in front of him.

"Negan, we need to talk!" shouted Rick to the man, who Dean learned was in fact Negan.

Negan smiled as he kept approaching. He had the same sarcastic smile as the others did before he arrived, but his looked different somehow. He had that look Dean had seen too many times before, but he couldn't remember where. Dean frowned as he watched Negan stepping closer to where his group was standing. Then it _hit_ him. Like a tone of brick. He felt his heart pumping hard in his chest as his eyes grew wide.

"Dad?" Dean whispered under his breath.

Negan looked over at the crowd before landing his eyes on Dean. "You've got to be shitting me? Winchester?" he shouted amusingly as his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Dean felt his knees get weak as his heart was trying to jump right out of his chest. All eyes turned to the hunter, trying to understand the situation. Dean kept looking at Negan, trying as hard as he could not to break.

Negan laughed one of his sarcastic and amused laughs and said "This is just terrific! Is it my lucky day? First I get little Sammy, and now I get big bro Winchester as well? Man!" He kept smiling and looked Dean in the eyes "I gotta tell you though, it's a bummer Mary isn't here. Mmh, how I would kill to get a piece of that blondie's ass!"

Dean felt fire running through his chest as anger filled his body. He was so confused and frustrated and all of this was happening so fast, but one thing was clear amongst all this confusion: he wanted to kill him. He didn't quite have a plan yet, but no matter who this man was, whether it was his dad or that Negan _douche,_ he wanted him dead. Dead felt an urge of energy and anger making him take a quick step forward, ready to attack, but what somehow held back as someone grabbed him by the arm. Dean quickly turned around to see Cas holding him firmly. His eyes grew wide as he breathed heavily in pure confusion. Everybody else were as confused as the hunter, trying to get where that trench coat guy came from. A few of the saviors let go of Rick's group to aim at the Angel instead.

"It's not your dad anymore, Dean" said Cas in his low and deep voice, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Negan's jaw dropped. "No way! Whole _Team Free Will_ is here! Man, I had a feeling when I got up this morning that today was gonna be a great day, but this? I mean, is it my birthday?"

Everyone was pretty confused and tried to keep a straight face as much as possible. Even some of the saviors looked at the other group with question marks in their eyes, looking for some sort of answer to all of this.

"What the Hell is this?" Rick asked Dean, but kept looking at Castiel.

Dean stayed quiet, breathing heavily. He was trying to control himself, holding back all the rage inside of his body. Plus, he was as confused about all this as Rick was and couldn't possibly give him a good explanation.

After a few seconds that went by so fast in all this confusion, Rick shook himself up and laid his eyes back on Negan. "Negan!" he shouted, "we're here to get Daryl and Sam back! We don't have much to give in exchange, but we were hoping you-"

Negan cut him short with one of his heavy and mean laugh. "Rick, I gotta tell you, you got a lot of nerves coming here, un-invited, stepping on my propriety, aiming your weapons at my man and expecting me to give you anything!" he smiled and shook his head a few times. "But let me tell you. I feel pretty generous today, and we can make a deal."

Rick's eyes grew wide as hope filled his body for the first time in a long time.

Negan kept on smiling. "I'll give you back Daryl," he took a short pause, "if you give me Dean Winchester."

Rick's face quickly changed as he rapidly answered "No, no way- "

"Okay" Dean shouted, looking at the ground. All eyes turned to him in surprise while Negan smirked.

Rick and Cas both tried to convince him not to do such a stupid thing, mumbling rapidly un coherent sentences full of _no's_ and _don'ts,_ but Dean, as stubborn as he was, already made up his mind. "Look, I got them into this mess, I need to get them out. I need to do this." Dean said.

Cas and Rick shook their heads.

"Dean…" whispered Cas.

Dean gave him a meaningful look. "Cas, I _need_ to do this…" he said once more in the same tone as Cas.

"Alright then, it's settled! I give you one pathetic and worthless asshole for another, I think it's a fair deal!" shouted Negan with a smile before whispering something in the hear of one of his men, who nodded and disappeared in the darkness of the building's entrance.

A few moments later, Daryl appeared in the doorway, hands and feet tied together with a rope. He was being pushed by the man Negan had sent and was squinting, as he hadn't seen the Sun's light for a while. The man pushed him once more, which made him trip and fall down the stairs as the Saviors laughed out loud. Daryl quickly managed to get back up on his own with the little dignity that was left and he stopped next to Negan, looking down at the ground.

"Come on now Deanny boy, don't be shy! I don't bite!" Negan said with a smirk. He looked down at his precious baseball bat and started swinging it back and forth. "Although Lucille might," he continued, "she's quite the naughty type."

Dean sighed deeply. He took one last look at Cas before walking up the stairs. Negan gave Daryl a little push to indicate that he could start walking as well. The two man crossed path as one went down the stairs and the other climbed them. They gave each other a meaningful look full of empathy. Once Dean had joined Negan and Daryl was back with his respective group, Negan put his arm around the hunter's shoulder and shook him a little. "There, was it so hard?" he asked, looking at Dean with his sarcastic smile. "Now, Rick, how about you get you and your dumb friend's ass out of my propriety before I start shooting at everybody, uh? How's that sound?" He said to Rick, smiling even more widely.

"We'll be back." Simply answered Rick.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be that stupid if I were you, but then again, you are pretty damn stupid!"

Rick was burning up with rage, but knew there was nothing left to do at the moment. Even if he didn't grow fond of Dean, nor Sam, they were still part of his group somehow, and Rick wasn't one to leave his men behind. They needed to get back to Alexandria and work on a plan. It wouldn't do any good if they'd just start fighting at that moment.

Rick gave a hand signal to his group to get back into the cars and to get back home. Dean watched as the cars drove away, with Negan's arm still holding on to him, and his Angel nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A.N. I've never posted my chapters as fast! I'm on fire! I hope you enjoy where this story is going :) Like, follow and REVIEW!_**

CHAPTER 7

It was dark, so dark. Sam couldn't see a damn thing even if he wanted to. The only time he'd even seen any sort of light for the past two days was when they had thrown him what smelled like dog food – and if he thought about it, it probably was – and a little earlier when some man came in and hurried Daryl out of the dark and little room they'd been thrown in.

Sam had no idea what was going on. He didn't know where he was, why he was taken, who those men were, and most importantly, if Dean was okay. Daryl hadn't told him much either, but he somehow understood that Daryl had been there before, and that it was really bad, worst than he thought.

He sat in one corner of the empty room, trembling from hungriness and because of the cold. It had been quiet for about 20 minutes. It usually wasn't quiet at all, with all those men shouting through the hallways, but somehow everything went silent around the time they came in to take Daryl. So he sat there, trying to hear anything out of the silence.

A few minutes later, he heard some shouting again. This time they were even harder than they'd ever been. The men were back in the building and it didn't take long for one of them to come unlocking the heavy door Sam was being kept behind. The door swung open as one of the Saviors pushed another man inside the room and slammed the door behind him, bringing back the darkness once again.

Sam sat up straight and tried to distinguish anything as he looked where he thought the man was on the opposite side of the small room. He heard distinctive groaning, the kind he'd heard so many times before over the course of his life, the kind he would recognize amongst thousands, and the kind that made his heart warm and full of hope for the first time in a long time.

"Dean?" Sam whispered loudly as he raised his eyebrows in surprise, approaching his brother in the dark.

"Sammy?" Dean breathed, pushing himself up the dirty floor.

Sam sighed in relief and smiled. "Oh, thank God!" He hurried up next to his brother, helped him up and gave him a tight hug. "Where the Hell have you been?" he asked.

"Sam, I-I'm sorry, I should've been there" answered Dean.

"No, no, it's okay… I'm okay" Sam smiled even though Dean couldn't see it.

They both stayed in silence for a moment, breathing heavily, before Dean spoke again "Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Dad…"

Sam felt his heart beating hard in his chest. "Yeah… H-how is that possible?"

Dean shook his head "I don't know…"

Suddenly a cold breeze rushed through the room as a familiar voice echoed from the darkness "Hello boys."

Both Winchesters turned their back quickly in surprise. They heard a finger snapping sound as a lit candle appeared out of thin air. The fire burning bright allowed them to distinguish the face of a short and bearded man standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Crowley!?" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's so good to see me, bla bla bla…" answered the King of Hell.

"Crowley, what the Hell?" asked Dean in a determined tone, taking a step closer.

"Oh, Dean, no need to get personal" Crowley answered smiling slightly.

"I mean it Crowley, _what the Hell_?" said Dean, more serious than ever.

The demon kept the eye contact for a moment before he rose his hand in defense "Fine, I'll explain it all, but you won't like it", he warned.

"We already don't like it, I mean, what's with all this Negan crap?" asked Dean.

"This " _Negan crap"_ is a demon, and a very powerful one if I could say", answered Crowley, doing quotation mark with his hands as he repeated Dean's terms.

"What?" Blurted out Sam.

"What do you mean he's a demon?" asked Dean

Crowley rolled his eyes. "As I was saying before you _dumbasses_ cut me, Negan was for many years just another demon. He was working under Alastair's orders, torturing helpless souls in Hell. But when Alastair died, no thanks to Moose, someone had to take his place, so Negan did. He became _Hell's Grand Torturer_ , and he was even worst than Alastair had ever been. I mean, the guy could torture, alright. But he quickly got bored with the job. He always wanted more souls, more people to torture, and he kept asking for more. But since I wouldn't grant his wishes, he rebelled. He knew he couldn't rule Hell and do as he pleased as long as I was there, so he became his own master and wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. So he decided that since he couldn't be King of Hell, he would rule Earth instead, where he could get as much souls as he wanted. The problem was, even if he did want more souls, people didn't start to die any faster, which made him think. If he wanted things to go his way, he'd have to kill the people himself. So he came to Earth and cast a spell so that when people died, they wouldn't, and he could have fun and torture them for as long as he pleased, which, I know, for you humans is pretty sad, bouhou and _whatever._ But if you take a look at a bigger picture, souls are stuck here and Heaven and Hell are getting emptier by the minute."

The Winchesters listened to Crowley's speech with attention, frowning half of the time and raising their eyebrows the other half. It was all sorts of wrong, but at that point, there was nothing Crowley could've said that would've surprised them. They'd been dealing with that sort of crap their whole lives, and a rebelled torturing demon was pretty much just another day the office for the brothers. Although, there was still one question that needed an answer.

"But why the Hell is that _douchebag_ wearing our Dad's meat suit?" asked Dean in a panicked voice.

"And what do you mean Heaven and Hell are empty?" added Sam in the same tone.

Crowley sighed deeply, starting to get annoyed to have to explain everything. "When Alastair was still torturing souls in Hell, one of them was your father. Oh, how he got tortured. I mean, you know the drill Dean"

Dean shot a killer look at Crowley, which made him smile in amusement.

"Yeah, well, anyway", continued Crowley, "John never said yes to Alastair when he'd offer to reduce his suffering if he'd torture other souls. For all those year, John kept fighting. But when Alastair died and Negan took his place, he's the one who started to torture your dad, and let me tell you that he had a particular interest in the guy. He'd do to him stuff even I couldn't have ever thought of. At one point, John couldn't take it anymore and he said yes. But Negan had bigger plans for him, he needed a vessel, a damn good one, and somehow John seemed like the perfect fit."

Both brothers were trembling with rage. It was one thing to torture damned souls, but to kill innocent people and play with them like that, while wearing their father's meat suit, it made them sick. They were both breathing heavily before Sam dared to ask again "A-and why are, hum – "

"Right, why are Heaven and Hell empty? Well because of the spell he cast, all souls are stuck on Earth. None of them can cross to the other side. I'm telling you, I wouldn't be here if this wasn't apocalypse big." He sighed before adding "And I need your help."

Dean raised his eyebrows "Why on Earth would we help _you_?"

"Yeah, who says we can trust you?" added Sam.

"Oh, come on boys, aren't we past that _I don't know if we can trust you_ phase? I mean, we're practically besties!" answered Crowley, somehow a little hurt. "Plus, isn't it your motto, _Saving People, Hunting Things, and bla, and bla, and bla."_

Sam and Dean felt so annoyed by the smaller man and it took Dean everything he had not to punch him in the face.

"So, do we have a deal, mh?" asked Crowley. He took the Winchesters' silence for an answer and added "Great, I'll be in touch." And just like that, with one finger snap, Crowley was gone, bringing the light with him as he vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A.N. Sorryyyyy I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a few months, but I was really struggling at some point in the story to write the dialogue. I apologize if the story feels rushed at the end, I just really wanted be able to move on to another part of the story in next chapter. I hope you like it anyway! As always, like, follow, reviewwww!_**

CHAPTER 8

Has it been hours, days, weeks? The Winchesters couldn't really tell how long they'd been trapped in that dark and empty room. They tried to count the days according to how many dog food sandwich they'd been fed, but some days there weren't any. They were both so hungry they barely talked and moved at all. They didn't sleep much either, too afraid of being killed or fed to the walkers while they were asleep.

They tried a couple of times to pray to Cas or Crowley – could you even pray to a demon? – to ask for help, but none of them showed any sign. _I'll be in touch,_ what the hell did that mean? Crowley hadn't contacted them in a long time and Dean knew they wouldn't hear from Cas anytime soon after he had vanished that day. They were still hoping Rick's group would show up at some point, but who were they kidding, now that Rick had Daryl back, why would he bother coming back to save them? They were completely hopeless, but at least they had each other.

One morning – was it even morning? Maybe it was the afternoon? There was really no way for them to tell – the door swung open as a man stood in the doorway. Sam and Dean frowned from the other side of the room as the sun light they'd been craving so much hit their burning eyes.

"Get up!" shouted the man. He had blond hair as long as Sam's and had a small and dirty beard two shades darker than his hair. Half of his face was burned which gave him a shocking and horrible look.

The brothers stayed still, frowning, for not even half a second before the man grabbed them in a hurry and pulled them forcefully by the arm. "I said get up!" he shouted once again as he threw them out of the room.

Once out, they carefully took a look around to find a few pairs of eyes starring at them and whispering. The half burned face man shouted at his people "Nothing to see here, go back to work!" He turned back to the Winchesters "You're gonna eat diner with Negan today. He's ready for you, don't keep him waiting. Oh and I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Don't think we won't change you into one of those thing." He pointed out the window where the brothers could see the walkers outside the fence that Dean had seen when he first got there. Dean swallowed painfully and gave his little brother a meaningful look. Sam sighed in response before the Savior gave them a push through the now empty corridor.

After climbing a couple of staircases and turning into endless hallways, they arrived in what seemed like a dining room. In fact, it must have been only another dark and dusty room of the factory at some point, but they'd put a large table and a few chairs in the center of it, nothing really cozy.

"Ah, finally! The guests of honor have arrived!" shouted Negan with a smile from one end of the table. "I hope you brought your appetite!" he said winking.

The savior gave them a final push towards two rusty chairs on the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you Dwight." Said Negan to the burnt face man, who gave him a simple nod and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, isn't this nice? A little Winchester family reunion!" Negan said as he smiled widely and raised his glass in the air, "Let's propose a toast, to…" he seemed to think about it for a brief moment before raising his eyebrows, "Me!"

Negan waved his free hand to the brothers "Well come on boys, don't be shy!"

They gave each other a look, as to say _don't you drink that!_

"Oh, I see… You think it's poisoned or something. I'm a little hurt that you'd think that of me! Poisoned drinks, huh!" He said almost playfully before his face got as straight as it could possibly be "If I wanted to kill you, I'd rip you eyes out and make you eat them before skinning you alive to make myself a winter coat, now drink the damn glasses."

The Winchesters let out a sigh before taking a small sip of their respective cup.

"There, now, was that so bad?" Negan asked, his smile back on his face. He started digging through the meat on his plate and taking bites as big as tennis balls in his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked out of the blue, starring straight at Negan.

Negan raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting Dean to address to him. "Because I'm hungry, dumbass!"

Dean sighed in annoyance. "I meant the Walkers, we know it's you."

Negan smirked and raised his eyes to meat Dean's. "Right. I'm guessing my good friend Crowley filled you in! So nice of him, it must have been such a bummer to be the only ones not in on the joke!"

Dean was starting to get really annoyed by Negan's comments and Sam noticed his brother clenching his fists. He decided to jump in before everything would go south.

"Why are you doing it?" asked Sam as seriously as possible.

Negan's smile grew wide. "He talks! Oh Sammy, I was starting to wonder if a walker bit your tongue off. You have to admit it would've been super cool."

"His tongue is fine, now answer the damn question!" busted out Dean.

Negan looked at him, unimpressed and finally said "Because it's fun."

"Oh yeah, it's hilarious." Answered Dean sarcastically.

"You know we're gonna stop you, right?" jumped in Sam.

Negan smirked. "Yeah, and how exactly are you gonna do that, uh? I mean, unless you expect to stab me with that plastic fork there."

"Oh, don't you worry, we have our plan." Said Dean.

"Right, right, that angel boyfriend of yours. Let me guess, he's gonna burst in here and save you pretty boys' asses? Yeah, how is that working out for you guys so far? I mean, it's been over a week now, and I know for a fact that he didn't come and get you because I'm literally talking to you right now, so where is he, uh?"

There was a sudden flap of wings before a deep and familiar voice was heard. "Behind you, Assbutt."

Negan turned around in surprise as Castiel quickly stabbed him with his Angel blade. The Demon looked at the stab wound in confusion as the angel disappeared from in front of him to reappear behind the Winchesters. He placed his fingers on both their forehead and they were gone in a blink of an eye.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. Hi guys! I'm sorry if any of you tried reading this chapter in the past few days, something went wrong, hopefully you'll be abble to read it now! As always, please review, like and follow :) Enjoy!**_

There was a whooshing sound as the Winchesters and Castiel appeared in the middle of the forest. They could still see the sanctuary over the trees on their right. Cas started to walk purposefully in the opposite direction before he was stopped by Dean grabbing him by the arm.

"Woah, woah, Cas, hey, what the Hell?" he asked with confusion in his eyes.

Cas shook his arm to get rid of Dean's grip. "We need to go, now! We need to put as much distance between us and them before dark."

"What? That's it?" asked Dean.

"I don't understand." Answered Cas, clearly missing out on what the problem was.

"You know what? Blow me Cas!" replied Dean in his deep and angry voice.

"Hey, Dean, come on!" jumped in Sam. He turned to face the Angel. "Where the Hell were you, Cas?" he asked with his usual puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been struggling our asses in there, eating dog food for the past weeks. Where were you, huh?" asked Dean with a daring look.

"Listen, I'm sorry that the conditions weren't Dean Winchester worthy, but if you hadn't realised yet, the world as gone to shit, so excuse me if I had bigger things to take care of before saving your pretty ass, okay? I've been - " Started Cas, almost too angrily, before he resigned himself as he finished his sentence "busy." He finally said as he broke the eye contact and started to walk fast again.

The brothers looked at each other for a brief moment before they started to follow Cas through the forest.

"Busy, right! Because that makes everything so much better" shouted Dean to the trenchcoated angel in front of him.

"Dean, let it go, okay? He got us out, so let's just, I don't know, be grateful." Said Sam.

"Whatever." Simply replied his older brother before stepping up his pace.

Sam sighed heavily, took a quick look around to make sure they weren't followed by any saviors or walker, and followed his brother.

The three men had been walking for a long while and the Winchesters were both wondering why Cas couldn't just zap them back to Alexandria like he had just done to get them out of the Sanctuary instead of walking for miles, but they knew better than to ask him. They all arrived to Alexandria after a couple hours of walking in silence. They came across a few walkers along the way, but Dean was quick to smash their brain, taking out all his anger on them.

As soon as the town gates opened, all its people gathered around to greet the two brothers and their Angel friend. Maggie was the first to run and jump into Sam's arms, throwing her own around his neck.

"Thank God you're back." She said in a sigh.

Sam hugged her back, laying his chin on top of her head.

Dean watched the scene, smirking amusingly at his little brother, who just frowned in response.

"Ahum-" coughed Dean to get Maggie's attention.

She let go of Sam quickly, like she'd just noticed what was happening. "Hum, both of you. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Dean said with a smile before his eyes caught movement in the crowd around him. He spotted Rick Grimes, slowly making his way through to the gate. Once he joined the three men, Rick gave them a simple nod then said "We need to talk."

The Winchesters nodded back in response.

"Go clean yourselves up and eat something, we'll meet at sunset." Said Rick.

"Alright." Answered Sam before Rick nod again and left the same way he'd come from.

"Come on!" then said Maggie to the brothers.

They started to follow her to her house, before Dean stopped abruptly, turning around.

"Cas! You coming?" he shouted to his trench coated friend.

Castiel simply started at him for a moment and walked away.

"Yeah, well fuck you too…" Dean whispered to himself before heading back to Maggie's place angrily.

Dean arrived in the kitchen a few minutes after Sam and Maggie had already settled in. She was pouring canned soup in a ceramic bowl set in front of Sam.

"Sit down, I'll make you a bowl." Said Maggie, not raising her eyes from her task.

"I could go for at least 15 double cheese burgers at the moment." Answered Dean in a tired and hungry voice.

Maggie chuckled slightly. "Yeah, well, I promise that when we have burgers raining down on us, you'll be the first one I notify, but until then, we have bean soup."

Dean smiled with his mouth, although his eyes were looking sad and exhausted. "Thanks Maggie, but, um, I think I'm going to clean up a little first."

Truth be told, he needed to clear his head. He was boiling from the inside, thinking non-stop about Cas, about Negan, his dad, all of this walker mess, and he needed to take some time to think things through or he would explode.

Sam noticed something was off with his brother and looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Hey, Dean, you okay?"

Dean realised he was starring at nothing in particular, lost in his thoughts for longer than he intended to. "Yeah, I'm just, um… yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, well there's water and towels in the bathroom cabinet. I'll heat up the soup for you when you come back." Maggie said.

"Thank you." Answered Dean before disappearing up the stairs.

He quickly got into the bathroom and gently closed the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, closing his eyes, and as much as he tried not to, a tear made its way down his cheek. He wasn't particularly sad, he was just so damn tired. _I didn't get enough sleep last night_ tired, but completely drained out, exhausted physically and mentally from everything.

Dean whipped away his tears as quickly as they had come down, shaking himself up. He knew it wasn't time to give up. That all of it was just the beginning and that people were counting on him. That Sam was counting on him.

The thought of Sam being changed into one of those things was enough for Dean to gain back a hint of energy. He needed to get his tired ass clean, to chug down that damn bean soup, to meet with Rick at sunset and to come up with the best plan that ever existed to end this mess once and for all.

Dean cleaned himself up rapidly with the bucket of water and towels Maggie had left for him and got back down stairs to find Sam asleep in the living room. Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table and got up as soon as she saw Dean walk down the stairs.

"Hey! The towels okay?" she asked.

"Hum, yeah, thanks." Answered Dean, trying to crack up a smile.

"Here," she said, "you should eat something." She poured him some soup and gave him a spoon.

Dean looked at the bowl for a moment. _It's gotta be better than dog food_ , he thought to himself.

He started to carefully dig in and as soon as the hot liquid touched his lips, his eyes lit up like a thousand Suns.

"Maggie," he started, "this has to be the best soup I've ever had in my whole damn life!"

Maggie laughed. "Well, glad you like it, because that' pretty much all we got left until our next supply run!"

Dean didn't answer. He was savouring his soup, lost in his thoughts. In his mind, Dean was 4 years old again, sitting at the kitchen table in their Lawrence house. His mom was making her classic soup, like she did every Sunday before they all went to Church. Little Dean was happy and loved and it felt as if nothing in the world could get to him at that moment, as long as his mother was there and he was slurping his soup. His dad would come home with his baby brother any moment and he'd give Sammy a kiss on the head while his mom and dad would kiss on the mouth, which he hated. His father would laugh and…

Dean frowned. He could clearly remember his dad's laugh, but it seemed that all he could see now was that Demon wearing his dad's meatsuit and swinging his damn baseball bat.

Without even trying, Negan had stolen the few good memories that Dean had left of his dad. Now, when he tried to remember those Sunday evenings, all he could picture was Negan holding Sammy and laughing at Dean. He could picture Negan forcing himself on his mother while she tried to get away.

The thought of it made him sick.

"Hey, Dean, you okay?" asked Maggie, who couldn't help but notice something was off with Dean.

"No… No! No, we need to – I need to kill Negan. I just –" Dean started to say incoherently as he got up from his chair way too fast. His head started to spin, and he felt his vision slip in and out of focus.

"Woah, hey, Dean!" exclaimed Maggie as she rushed to catch him before he was about to faint. "You need to sleep, okay? Regain your strength. Negan ain't going anywhere, okay? Just go to sleep, I'll come and get you and your brother at sunset."

Dean was breathing heavily. "Just… I need to be the one doing it." He said.

"And you will. But until you get some rest, you're no good to fight."

Maggie's eyes were full of concern and Dean couldn't do anything but sigh and let her guide him to the leaving room. He settled slowly on the couch next to his brother, closed his eyes and promised himself to avenge his father.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N. Hi guys! I'm kinda still trying to figure out where this story is going, so I'm leaving you on (sort of) cliff hangers until I do lol. Anyway, like, follow and REVIEW! :)**_

The Sun was slowly starting to go down over Virginia and it was only a matter of time before Maggie would wake up the Winchesters to meet up with Rick.

Maggie was in the kitchen, washing some clothes in the sink when she heard foot steps approaching behind her. She turned around quickly and smiled as she saw Sam coming from the living room. He didn't look well rested at all, but then again, nobody did with all this chaos.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile.

"Hey! Were you able to get some sleep?" she asked, laying the clothes on the rack to let them dry.

"Yeah, a bit." He said settling down on one of the wooden chairs around the dining table. "Dean's still asleep, didn't want to wake him yet."

"Yeah, it's fine, we don't have to leave for another 15 minutes or so." She said, flashing a reassuring smile. "You hungry?"

Sam smiled back. "Not really, thanks."/

She was about to sit down on one of the empty chair beside him when she noticed Sam's split forehead, that must've been there since the car crash they had the day they got in Virginia.

"We should take a look at that." She said, pointing at his face.

Sam raised his hand to his forehead. "Oh, no, I'm fine, don't worry!"

"No, come on, let me clean it up." She said reaching her hand out for Sam to take it.

Sam looked at her hand for a few seconds before he took it and followed her up the stairs to the bathroom.

Sam sat on the closed lid of the toilet while Maggie searched for a first aid kit under the sink cabinet. She took out some antiseptic towelettes and pressed it gently against Sam's cut, who flinched in pain.

"Sorry." She said.

Neither of them said another word for a while. Maggie was concentrating on her task, while Sam was starting to feel sort of weird. He didn't know if it was because of the pain caused by the blood rushing to his head or because Maggie was standing so close to him. Sam wasn't like his brother, he never quite knew how to deal with those sorts of situations. The sort of situation where a girl you like is standing inches away from you. He was feeling more and more awkward with every passing second and he knew he needed to break the silence.

"You know," he started to say before he slightly laughed, "I kinda used to have a crush on you."

Maggie raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"But I kinda hated you at the same time," he continued with a confused look on his face, "which is weird when I think about it."

"Really?" Maggie laughed.

Sam looked at her with his usual puppy eyes. "You've changed…" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, Hell tends to do that to a person…"

They both stayed still for a moment, simply looking at each other, before Sam leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Maggie's.

They kissed for a few seconds before Sam stopped, feeling that something was definitely off. He moved his head back and saw that she was crying.

"Oh my God, Maggie, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to -" Sam quickly said, putting his hands on each side of her face.

"No, no, it's not your fault," Maggie interrupted, crying even harder, "I just – I miss him so much!"

Sam looked at her, as confused and helpless as ever. "Who?" he asked.

"Glenn…" She said with difficulty, still sobbing. Saying his name out loud hurt her more than she would've thought. "He was my husband." She managed to tell Sam in between sobs.

Sam looked at her with such compassion. He knew too well how it felt to lose the person you love. With time, Sam had managed to move on from Jessica, but he never truly forgot her.

Sam knew better but to ask her what happened, with the state of the world, he guessed it must've been bad. He knew there wasn't anything he could say that would make her feel better, so he simply threw his arms around her and hugged her until she calmed herself down.

A moment later, Dean walked sleepily in the bathroom, rubbing his eyes before he laid his eyes on the scene happening before him.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said with a smirk.

Maggie jolted her head back in surprise and dried the remaining tears out of her eyes.

"No, no, hum, we should get going, Sun's almost down." She managed to say, looking at her feet to avoid any eye contact, and quickly left the bathroom.

Sam looked at his brother with a stare that meant everything. He didn't have to tell Dean how much of a _jerk_ he was, the look on his face spoke for itself.

"What? What'd I say?" asked Dean, who hadn't expected that sort of reaction from the two of them.

Sam gave his brother one final look and angry sigh before he followed Maggie down the stairs and out of the house.

Dean got out shortly after and the three of them walked purposefully to the meeting spot.

The evening was particularly warm for that time of the year. A few people were hanging out on their porch to enjoy what must be one of the few moments of peace and quiet they had. Maggie and the Winchester Brothers made their way through the streets as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them, which made Dean slightly irritated. They saw Rick and few of his people gathered at the meeting spot, right as the Sun was hiding behind the houses. They all gave each other a silent nod before Rick was the first to speak.

"Alright, you're here. How about we have that talk now?" he said.

"Yeah, of course, whatever you want to know." Answered Sam, trying to sound as helpful as he could.

There were a lot of things Rick wanted to talk about, but there was really one question that bothered him ever since they had traded Dean for Daryl a few days ago.

"You need to tell me what the hell that was at the Sanctuary." Rick said in his deep and serious voice.

"Yeah! We heard you call him _Dad_ " someone among the group said.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Dean sighed, knowing this was going to be one hell of an explanation.

"Negan is a Demon," he started as a few people gasped and started chatting, "and he's wearing our dad's meat suit."

Everyone was now staring at the brothers, as if a demon possessing a body was that much more strange than dead people walking the Earth, which made Dean roll his eyes, annoyed that they always had to convince people of the truth.

"What?" quickly said Rick in confusion.

"Our dad, John Winchester, he, hum, he died about three years ago." Started Sam.

"Sold his soul actually." Interrupted Dean.

"Yeah, he made a deal with the Demon that killed our mother to save Dean's life." Continued Sam.

"Yeah, normally you get 10 years," interrupted Dean once more, shooting a side-eye look at Maggie, "but our Dad wasn't so lucky."

"Dean! Would you just let me tell the story!" burst out Sam, annoyed by all the interruptions.

Dean's eyes grew wide and he raised his hands in defense, not saying another word so that his brother could carry on.

"Right," continued Sam, "so our Dad was sent to Hell, and that was the last we heard of him."

"Until now." Said Dean, as Sam gave him a killer look.

"What do you mean?" asked Rick.

"Man, I was as surprised as you are. We had no idea what our Dad was doing in the middle of Virginia or if it was really him and what the Hell that meant." Answered Dean.

"But Crowley came by when we were locked up and explained everything." Said Sam.

Rick frowned. "Who's _Crowley_?"

"Oh, he's another Demon, King of Hell actually." Casually answered Dean.

"He said he could help." Said Sam.

The chatters started again as Rick tried to calm everybody down.

"You're saying you want us to work with a _Demon_?" he asked.

"Yeah well, sometimes you gotta team up with the bad guy to take over the bigger bad guy, right?" Dean answered.

"Is he the one who got you out?" asked Michonne, who had just walked up to stand next to Rick.

"Oh, no, that, hum, that was Castiel." Answered Sam.

" _Cas-tiel_?" repeated Rick with a clear look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, you know, about _yeh_ high," said Dean, holding his hand up, "dark hair, wears a trench coat? He's an Angel."

Surprised gasped were heard as Father Gabriel spoke

"Angel?" he repeated with a voice full of hope.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up Father, most of them are dicks. Actually, Cas is pretty much a dick himself most of the time." Answered Dean, rolling his eyes at the thought of Cas leaving him earlier.

"Angels aren't _real_ " Said Rick.

"And I bet a few months ago you would've said the same thing about walkers, yet here we are, right?" replied Dean with a sarcastic enthusiasm.

Rick frowned, starting to get really annoyed by Dean's attitude.

"So, what now?" asked Maggie.

"What do you mean?" answered Dean.

"I mean, how do we take down Negan?"

"Well, that's the problem, we don't really know… Yet." Said Sam.

"We're still waiting to hear from Crowley." Said Dean.

"And when will you?" asked Rick, sounding pretty urgent.

"Well, we don't…" Started to say Dean before Sam grabbed him by the arm to take him a little aside from the group so they could talk without anyone hearing.

The whole group stared at the brothers, only hearing parts of the conversation./

"Dean, how about we…"

"No, I mean, he won't…"

"But what if we…"

"Sam, come on, you know he'll just…"

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's…"

"Alright, how about we just…"

"Yeah alright, let's try that."

"Alright," said Dean, louder so the rest of the group would hear, "we'll try and summon him, but since we have nothing to do so, we'll just have to try and talk to him and hope he shows up."

"Wait, you want to summon a Demon _here_?" asked Father Gabriel with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Father, Crowley's not to worry about… I think." Sam said.

"Didn't you just say he was the _King of Hell_?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Look, if anything was to happen, I promise I'll act as a human shield and save your holy ass, but until then, he's pretty much all we got." Dean said.

Father Gabriel didn't look convinced at all, and neither did the rest of the group, except Maggie.

"Alright, well, make him come." She said.

Dean looked at her with a smile, amused by the double meaning of what she had just said, but Maggie just frowned in response and Dean quickly understood that they didn't have time for his immature crap.

Dean cleared his throat, closed his eyes and started taking, not really knowing what to say, but hoping he'd find along the way.

"Hum, Crowley, I know you said you'd be in touch, but we kinda need your help, like, now."

Everyone was holding their breaths. Dean opened one eye, waiting for something to happen. They suddenly heard his voice echoing through the air, although Crowley was nowhere to be seen.

"I didn't quite hear the magic word!" He said, clearly mocking Dean.

"How about you get your Scottish ass in here and I don't stab you in the eye with a spoon full of holy water, how's that for a magic word?" Said Dean annoyed.

"That's not it!" Answered Crowley's voice.

Sam stepped in, knowing his brother was too pissed to get them anywhere. "Come on Crowley. Please…"

"There, was that so hard?" echoed Crowley's voice from behind the group, who all turned around with a gasp of surprise as a few of them aimed their weapons at him. "Hello boys." He said as Sam and Dean made their way through the crowd. He took a quick look around and spotted Maggie amongst them. "Ah! Some familiar faces, I see…" He said with a crooked smile, as people turned to look at her. "Now," he started a little louder, "let's talk business, shall we?"


End file.
